Technical solutions allowing the carrier of spectacles to replace the nose pads are known in the prior art.
The utility model document DE 20114296 U1 already shows a spectacle bridge element according to the preamble of claim 1. Furthermore, the US document 2008/0170200 A1 shows a spectacle frame comprising a screwed-on spectacle bridge on which a nose pad holding structure is replaceably mountable.
It is the object of the invention to provide an improved spectacle bridge element which ensures a simple, varied and safe exchangeability of nose pads.
This problem is solved by a spectacle bridge element comprising the features of claim 1. Preferred embodiments are described in the dependent claims.